Morgan Diocad
Morgan Diocad is a Slaytorian Inquisitor of the Slaytorian Empire. He is also known as the High Chancellor of the Astati system and king of the Slaytorian Faction "The Red Vanguard." He is quite renown for his capacity of accessing the domain in masterful level and having near omnipotence for being the only Level-5 in the Razgriz Knights that have mastered the manipulation of Omnipotence to a level that is close to the "Ascended Form." However, Diocad is also known to not use his full abilities and instead maintains his Level-4 form in order to combat in an even battle field. He is also known to have knowledge in leaving the Wonderverse, only it might result in massive casualties (AI and human alike). History Pre-Wonderverse Morgan Diocad was born in the console pod R-314-159-265 in the ship "The Guardian" in approximately March 31,2243 to a woman named Clare and a man named John, their last names were ambiguous to this date. He was outside the console pod for his first year as an infant under the outer Administrative care, and was taught basic commands that were integrated to his head before he entered the False Wonderverse. One of these commands was to get out whenever he pleased alone. Another of these commands is to contact an outer Administrator in order to be able to fight the inner Administration, with a higher ranking clearance that of to this date is unknown as well. Wonderverse/Slaytorian Training Once he entered the False Wonderverse, approximately in the date of February 14,2244, he was introduced into a Healing Tank in order to be fed and introduced to the harsh atmosphere of Taurus, which has a gravity of approximately 10 times more than our own. Diocad was then introduced to the Slaytorian Empire, where he met Ramona Diocad (His now wife) and Arien Voniron. There he trained with them throughout the years and quickly rose up to the rank of Captain at the age of 10, becoming the youngest squad leader of the Slaytorian Empire. Straight afterward he was named leader of the Razgriz Squadron, which of consisted of all the current Razgriz Knights (Except H.G.S.) The First Administrator Incident During the time he was named captain, he lead the Razgriz squadron during multiple expeditions against multiple factions (Particularly the Viridian Core and the Nation of Antioch) which all lead with perfect success and massive pushes throughout the entire Astati region. He pushed them out eventually to the edges of the Astati region until The Administrator finally appeared and took out half of his fleet. He eventually engaged with The Administrator in a skirmish which leveled him up tor Level-4, giving him further enhancing abilities. His Awakening and awareness Morgan later on, finally conquered the Astati Region and was named Viceroy of the entire region. Throughout that region's era of peace, he traveled around the galaxy, only with Evan Calvin,Luther Calvin (His actual blood brothers) and Ramona Diocad, Arien Voniron, and H.G.S. They during that time they traveled as vagabond police forces, working as mercenaries for their own intent and fought anyone except their own Slaytorian Soldiers. There he eventually found the physical manifestation of the Library, which is located exactly in Viridian. There he uncovered massive pieces of information, which eventually lead him uncovering "The Book." There he realized something was wrong with the Wonderverse, and attempts to understand the flaw of their ways. He then leaves the library, only to raise up to Level-5 due to his encounter with "The Book's" power. Later on, he and his friends returned to the Astati region, where Aeternum was declared king of the entire Slaytorian Empire, as he's only known Level 5 known to existence. Due to his immense power increase, he also lead a massive campaign across multiple regions within the Wonderverse. Specifically the Viridian and the Taurus region, where he started the very first Inquisition. The First Inquisition The first inquisition was Morgan's way of prevent The Viridian Core from using the library and hiding the secrets of knowledge of the real world to everyone in the Wonderverse. He along with the now known as the Knights of Razgriz, lead the first invasion to Viridian in planet Core. There he had the very first bitter battle between both factions known as the battle of Aragoth, where multiple casualties from both sides were lost, eventually giving the Slaytorian Empire the edge and them advancing further into the library. Later on however, the Viridian Core asked assistance from The Nation of Antioch, where both factions engaged the Slaytorian Empire, pushing most of their forces toward the Astati Region. The Slaytorian Empire however, wasn't finished as they had multiple fleets hidden within the Viridian Region and the fleet engaged with the Nation of Antioch and Viridian forces. Eventually The Sapin Inquisiton and The United Conglomerate were aware of what was going on, and assisted the Slaytorian Empire in acquiring the library, eventually destroying the Viridian Core's territories and making the Viridian Core disband. The three factions made a treaty with the Nation of Antioch, and the four used the library to further enhance their technological advancements, yet no encounter with "The Book" has been recorded. The Supposed Peace Aeternum, due to his efforts in acquiring the library for peace, was considered to be a viceroy for certain territories along United Conglomerate and Sapin Inquisition territories. However, the Conglomerate and the Sapin Inquisition tend to have a strong rivalry toward each other, hence Aeternum was officially named. However, he has expanded the Slaytorian Empire beyond the Astati Region, and with the resources developed the first Astati Fleet, which has been tasked to go to another galaxy for territorial expansion. The other 3 factions did so as well, only away from each other in order to prevent any conflict. They all eventually decided to make a decree, along with Aeternum, to ensure that their peace is secure, that anyone who is conqueror of the unknown territory, will be established ruler of that territory and that the major factions '''will not '''engage in warfare. This established well known peace for the factions, and they were able to enjoy such peace for approximately 300 years. Also, Aeternum along his reign, with the other 3 factions, established the Grand Committee, where they would meet up every year to talk about any current situation at hand, any aid any faction needs, or any dilemma at hand. The 4 factions in the end however, were able to work peacefully, leading to a large era of peace. The Viridian Core's awakening The Viridian Core, despite Aeternum's efforts, were not finished. They've reformed somewhere in the Null Region of the Wonderverse, receiving permission from one of the O5-X's of the Wonderverse. There they developed massive machines of weaponry, and a giant fleet to start their conquest upon the Wonderverse. Specifically the Slaytorian Empire, and Morgan's reign. They first invaded the Lem region, where they've taken out multiple Slaytorian Ships and glassed the planets there for plain genocide. It is also to be noted that the Viridian Core also learned dark abilities that manipulate the person's avatar, making them even more deadly than before. The 4 factions of course, despite their anger for such an assault, attempted to reason with the Viridian Core, to prevent another large scale war from beginning. However, the Viridian Core instead started to split the factions apart. Making the 4 factions more hostile toward each other. The First Array War The 5 factions, including Aeternum's faction, eventually declared war on each other, leading to a massive engagement from multiple parts of the Wonderverse. Aeternum's faction throughout the massive war, tried to establish sanctuaries, along with multiple safe points in the library in order to prevent destruction of such knowledge. However, the 4 factions started engage on the Slaytorian Empire specifically, since Aeternum's war with the Viridian Core. The 4 factions pierced through the defenses of the Astati region and the recently relocated library. The region was in massive onslaught, with massive genocide toward the Slaytorian race. In fact, Aeternum's wife was killed in the onslaught, along with his brother Luther Calvin. The entire library defence was completely destroyed, leading only what remained of the Knights of Razgriz (10 at that time) Surviving to defend the people in the library. Aeternum's Ultimate- The Seraphim Effect Aeternum, in response toward the massive onslaught, was forced to activated his L-5 power's of omnipotence, and ultimately activated his semblance, which is the Seraphim Effect. This ability enables him to become extremely power and in the end, with such power, he was able to combat the forces, and cause massive casualties on the opposing side, forcing the four factions to retreat. The remaining faction forces eventually surrendered in fear of the Level-5 Morgan Diocad releasing his full potential which could potentially destroy the four factions with his sheer might of power. The Era of Peace- Aeternum's Dictatorship Aeternum, in the end, as named Dictator of the entire Wonderverse, as the Administrator disappeared from the reaches of the five factions. Aeternum in the end established a massive protocol that enabled all 5 factions to never engage each other in warfare, unless all 5 tend to disagree with each other. There is also a protocol if that if the O5-Xs attack the peace settlement, the 5 factions will engage the O5s and attempt to overthrow them. Aeternum, in his reign, was leader and gave massive territory expansion equally across the Wonderverse region. There was also attempts for the factions to enter the deeper regions of the Null Regions, but in the end, most of the people became assimilated or killed by the soldiers of the Gamemaster. To this date however, Aeternum is the leader of the unity, and despite being called a dictator, is a well respected leader in the 5 factions alike. Personality Morgan, in his inception and his birth, was a very curious fellow. He constantly as curious with the pursuit of knowledge and was concerned with the theorem of the Wonderverse and how the real world and the Wonderverse are consistently different. He however, despite being placed in the Wonderverse in his first year of birth, was able to remember perfectly what went on in the real world, and desires to go back, only that his friends are here. As a leader however, Morgan is cold and wise. He commonly sees everyone as an equal, and even to his enemies, he addresses respectfully. There was once a time in the Viridian conflicts that he address the leader of the faction, Frederick Heich (Warlock) as "Challenger" and "King". Despite his hatred of the dark ability arts, he respects the Viridian Core, and despite his first attempt to exterminate the faction, he only did it to prevent massive casualties of the Wonderverse, and when the Viridian Core proposed peace, he agreed only as if they do not engage the Slaytorian Empire. Period. He also sees his subordinates as his brothers, and cares for each one, being the little grunt to the officer rank as brothers in arms. He also a renown bond with Evan Calvin his brother, due to them meeting in the wonderverse and how their abilities work together. Morgan however, despite his nice and respectul nature, does have his fierce rivalries.. H.G.S. for example, is his bitter rival, due to them being polar opposites and their semblance and swords being different ability structures (H.G.S. being strong due to basic versatility, ingenuity. Morgan being strong due to his strong ability and level prowess). He also has strong rivalry with his brother Luther Calvin, and both of them, being power ability users, commonly clash in the usage of type of abilities. However, despite his rivalries, he respects and works best with both of them, due to H.G.S. filling the gaps of Aeternum, being that he isn't as intuitive as H.G.S. and Flaw being more aggressive and sinister than Aeternum.